


No more stars without you

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 years after canon, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Toomanyshippossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: After a nightmare, Marinette fears that something really bad will happen soon.Problem : she can't remember what her dream was about, of even who.Meanwhile, Hawkmoth pulls a new card. A dangerous one, especially for Marinette/Ladybug.





	1. The beginning : What's a nightmare against a best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, and I'm doing it for fun !  
> English is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes ! Thanks for your attention and good reading !

Marinette woke up with a gasp, clenching her chest in a desperate attempt to get air. Tikki was still beside her pillow, deeply asleep. The girl was panting, as if she had run a marathon. Intense fear overran her, and her heartbeat just wouldn't slow down. When She looked around, her room was normal, empty, and still her safe haven. No bad guys, or girls, barge into her home to steal her earings. Everything was pretty normal. So why did she felt that sudden anxiety ?

She needed fresh air. Now. She opened the hatch above her bed, and went outside. The wind hit her as soon as she got out, but it didn't disturb her. She couldn't shake the feeling she had when she woke up. Somehow, that fear was still here, tightening her throat and it was horrible. She walked around in her balcony, nervous and upset.

"Ugh ! Why can't it just _go_ ?!"

She continued to walked, but the thin space of hey balcony wasn’t enough. Still, she was reluctant to wake Tikki up for this. She sighed, and crawled back into her room. Maybe she was nervous. Just nervous. Tomorrow was her big day. She was turning 16. She knew that Alya had prepared a big party for her, and that she was supposed to act surprised. She didn’t have any information about who would there or not, though. It gave her a little comfort. Maybe Adrien would be there.

She finally smiled, falling asleep again while imagining her and Adrien having a dance.

 

Morning came. As usual, Marinette overslept, and Tikki had to wake her up. She almost fell from her bed, but made a quick recovery jump. Tikki laughed.

« Why do you always make it so difficult, Marinette ? »

The girl didn’t answer, looking for her clothes. Something was a little off, Tikki thought, as she watched the girl paced back and forth her room, obviously nervous.

« M-Marinette ? I was kidding you know… »

« I know, Tikki. »

The little goddess flew over her charge, worrying.

« Are you okay ? »

The girl sighed, and let herself fall on her divan.

« I don’t know. I feel… weird. Anxious. »

«  _Anxious_ ? But it’s your _birthday_ , Marinette ! It’s gonna be fine ! »

« Yeah right, just like two years ago, when my grand-mother was akumatized ? Or last year, when Chloé actually showed up and ruined everything ? Yeah, nothing can go wrong this time. »

Marinette was getting sarcastic, which was strange. Tikki tried to ease the girl.

« There’s no reason to be worried, Marinette. Everything will be alright, you’ll see. »

« Goddess of Luck speaking ? » The girl said with a smile.

« Yes ! See, that’s the spirit ! So get ready and go to that party ! »

Marinette nodded, and went to the bathroom.

 

While in the shower, Marinette let the water flowing on her without really noticing it. Despite Tikki’s gentle words, she couldn’t shake that strange feeling. Her dream was a little blurry in her mind, and only some images were coming back. But the fear was still here.

Something dreadful was coming. And the fact she couldn’t actually put a word on it was even more terrifying.

The water was flowing, colorless.

 

Marinette get ready pretty fast, her mind still preoccupied. Tikki noticed that, and was about to say something, when a _knock_ on the door trap stopped her. Alya was early, surely to make sure that Marinette didn’t get late again. When the brunette entered Marinette’s room, she actually found the girl putting her jacket.

“Ready in time ? It’s gonna snow today !” Alya smirked.

“Oh shush.” Marinette replied, sticking out her tongue at her friend. She was smiling, though.

“Come on, girl ! _Everything_ is gonna be peeeeerrfect !”

Marinette smiled weakly. Obviously, memories of her previous birthdays lingered in her friend’s mind too. She followed Alya while the girl was talking. Tikki, tucked in her jacket, hugged her charge to reassure her.

 

Alya led Marinette in Paris, in order to lose her, so she couldn’t guess where the party was settled. Even if that tactic didn’t fooled her at all, Marinette felt the fear slowly go away, suddenly overflew by Alya’s good mood. And Tikki sent her positive vibes, so the girl could relax somehow. Eventually, when the girls took a break in a park, Marinette was laughing. She was genuinely happy, all fear washed away by Alya’s presence. The girl always had that effect on Marinette.

Suddenly, Alya’s phone rang, and she jumped off the bench.

“Be right back !” She said to Marinette while answering. The bluette could easily guess that she was talking with Nino, proof was Alya’s sweet smile. Marinette giggled.

 _Ah, those two…_ she whispered mentally. They just danced around each other without doing any real progress. Marinette wanted to do something to get them closer, but then she would have to deal with Alya messing with _her_ crush, and it was out of the question. And Alya wouldn’t appreciate it anyway.

Far from Marinette’s thoughts, Alya came back with a satisfied smile.

“So ?” Marinette asked, kind of impatient.

“Almost done ! So we can go, they should finish everything in time.”

Alya chuckled, overexcited. As if it was _her_ birthday. But she was simply glad for Marinette.

When her grand-mother was akumatized, the party just resumed after the incident. But with Chloé, it had been another story. The blond girl just barged in, and tried to humiliate Marinette at any cost. She pushed her in the park’s fountain, and the girl was able to avoid it with her miraculous reflexes, but then Chloé just threw a slice of the giant cake at her. Just because she was jealous that Adrien _made_ his gift to Marinette.

After that, they drove Chloé off the party, and it went better. Everyone had fun, and the mood was lighter. But Marinette _was_ a little upset. No one missed that, and everyone promised to throw a hell of a party for her next year.

That was why Alya was overjoyed. She planned everything, so nothing could go wrong this time. She was so sure of this.

Her grip on Marinette’s hand tighten, as they went closer to the party. And Marinette would definitively never forget that one.

 

 _Adrien’s home_. They were at Adrien’s home !

Marinette almost fainted, after realizing it.

She never thought it could be possible. Of course, she _did_ come here a few times, most of it as Ladybug. And she never forgot Gabriel Agreste, cold and distant, even with his own son. This man didn’t seem happy, but he wasn’t working for making things better either. So leaving the place for some adolescents to throw a party ? Unthinkable.

Or Marinette thought so.

She never expected this.

“Alya, how… ?”

“Adrien was able to convince his father to let us use the house while he was away, but only if the Gorilla stayed with us.”

When Adrien told them he had his father’s permission, he was overjoyed. He was so happy to finally have some consideration from his father. After all, the boy had done an excellent job during all the week , so his father could not complain about his behavior. Gabriel actually noticed that, and gave his son the permission to “state his case”. Hesitant at first, Adrien still managed to speak. And surprisingly, Gabriel did accept. Maybe because he mentioned Marinette ? Because he wanted to make his son happy ?

Adrien couldn’t tell, but hell, he did it. And when he told it to Nino and Alya, the three of them jump in excitement.

“But why here ?” Marinette asked, still stunned.

“Because parks weren’t available, we couldn’t rent a place, and Agreste’s home in freaking great. Anything else ?” Alya smirked.

“Why you _couldn’t_ rent a place ?” Marinette wondered, confused.

Alya answered with a surprised look.

“Because of Chloé, girl.” Alya sighed. “No one invited her, and this time, she won’t be able to barge in. Or anyone else, in fact.”

“She knows where Adrien lives.”

“It won’t be of any use if she can’t pass the door.”

Finally accepting that she couldn’t argue with Alya, Marinette accepted her fate with a fake pout. Obviously, Alya thought about everything, so she had nothing to worry about. And she was really thankful for that.

Maybe this year would be different, after all.

Not so far away, the river was flowing, calm and silent.


	2. A nice talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning, some sweet moment before the storm.

The giant gate opened by himself when the girls get close. Alya was leading Marinette, who was hiding her face behind her hands. Nervous and excited at the same time, the bluette let her friend guide her into the yard. She couldn’t walk on her own, too scared to tripped somewhere.

In the yard, a tense silence. Like a bubble ready to explose.

“You can open your eyes now.” Alya said softly.

Still a little hesitant, Marinette take off her hands from her face, but didn’t open her eyes yet. She took a deep breath.

 _Everything is fine. It’s gonna be alright._ She kept on thinking.

When Marinette opened her eyes, the light hit her immediately. With an awe, she saw (and heard) all her friends shouting “Happy Birthday” in the same time. Juleka and Rose hugged her tighly, Mylene took her hand, Kim and Ivan ruffled her hair, Nathaniel smiled at her while staying a little behind the group. Nino, preparing the music, winked mischievously.

But, more than everything, Adrien was looking at _her_. As always, he was gorgeous, beautiful, perfect. She then noticed that he was wearing the scarf she made for his birthday. The one his father offered to him, or so he thought. Marinette never had the strength (or the guts) to correct that. She just wanted to see him happy, and if this little mistake was the price to pay, she would do it over again.

Juleka and Rose released her with a smile. They took her hands and lead her to the dance floor. And Marinette noticed that they were both wearing the clothes she made for them. Actually, all her friends were. Just to show that she was a precious friend for them. She almost cried.

Finally, she just accepted her fate, and started to dance in rhythm with Rose and Juleka. Alya, however, stayed out of this. With Nino, she watched over them all, eyes sharp.

When the song _That’s my girl_ , by Fifth Harmony resonated in the yard, Marinette went looking for Alya, begging her to dance with her. Of course, Alya agreed, and the girls invaded the dance circle. At everyone’s surprise, Marinette was quite agile and graceful, when someone was leading her. Since she didn’t have to concentrate on her balance, she could dance with all her mind. While making her spin, Alya noticed _someone_ staring at them.

Alya exchanged gaze with Nino, and then kept on dancing.

When the song ended, Marinette left the dancing ground, to admire the decoration.

Her friend recreated a fashion show stage in the Agreste’s yard, with ribbons and balloons everywhere, in all shades of pink possible. A huge red carpet divided the place, and mannequins were posing here and there. Or course, Marinette lost herself in their design, turning around them with concentrate eyes. Surely, Adrien borrowed them from his father. And with that, she completely forgot the party, and went to contemplate every clothes.

She was in heaven, undoubtedly.

She didn’t notice Alya’s smile, looking satisfied, or Nino’s grin. They bumped quietly, having perfectly notice _someone else_ looking at Marinette, totally oblivious of their surrounding. None of them had missed the endearing smile on Adrien’s face. He was glad that he said to his father that the party was for Marinette. Because Gabriel actually remembered the girl, from the hat contest. So he suggested some designs for the decorations. Adrien was still amazed by his father’s attention. Surely Marinette had impressed him that day.

The girl was still in her trance, scanning every details from each mannequins, regretting she left her sketchbook at home. She was so into her contemplation, that she didn’t hear someone approaching her. And while she was admiring a long, black dress, a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

“That one was for a spring fashion show, two years ago.”

Taken by surprise, Marinette jumped backward, almost tripped, but managed to stand. She let a weak squeak escaped her throat while Adrien was looking at her, concerned.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That’s okay ! Because you’re okay. I mean, that’s fine it’s you. Or, uh, I mean… Don’t worry.”

She blushed, mortified. But she did way worse while talking to Adrien before. She was getting a little better. Just a little though.

“I was just distracted… That dress is so...”

“I get what you mean.” The boy reassured her.

She nodded, with a genuine smile on her lips. But she couldn’t take Adrien’s gaze on her, so she turned back to the mannequin.

“I hope I can make something that great...” She whispered to herself.

“I’m sure you can even do better than this.” Adrien said, absent-mindely. He didn’t realise that he said it out loud. He didn’t expect Marinette to hear that.

She laughed nervously, while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“Hum… thank you...”

“My father really liked your work at the contest. He did say you are talented, after all. And he was impressed.”

“Really ? I mean… It was just a hat...”

“And a great one ! I’m sure of it, Marinette, he _was_ impressed.” He replied with a smile.

She started giggling, overjoyed at the idea that Gabriel Agreste liked _her_ work !

“And he’s the one who come up with the decoration’s ideas. He left the clothes on purpose.”

And with these words, Marinette froze.

“It’s your father’s idea… ?”

He nodded, enjoying the expression of pure shock on Marinette’s face. She was so easy to read, that girl. With his model’s training, he had learn to be expressionless, to be able to hide behind a polite smile. But Marinette couldn’t lie. She was genuinely honest.

Somehow, Adrien was envious of that.

Marinette was still trying to process his words when she noticed his gloomy face. What suddenly made him sad ?

“Are you okay ?” She asked, feeling concerned.

“Uh-Wh-What ?” Adrien suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to Marinette, who was looking at him with a frown.

“You seem… upset.”

“What ? No, no, I’m fine, really. Just…”

The girl tilted her head, curious. Adrien ? Stuttering ?

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay...” Marinette said, smiling softly.

Marinette, always so nice and compassionate. Everything about her was just _warmth_. Somehow, he was jealous.

“It’s not that, really. I was just… thinking about something and weeeeell...”

“Bad thoughts.” Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, that.”

Adrien smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

“Sooooo what do you think of the decoration ?” He asked, just to change the subject.

“It’s beautiful ! I’m so lucky to have you guys. I feel so blessed right now !”

She spoke from the heart so freely. Adrien found himself being touched by her kindness.

 _So are we,_ the boy thought.

From afar, Nino and Alya grinned. Finally, some improvement. They waited so long for that to happen. No way they let that chance slip.

They exchanged a bump, and Alya left the podium.

Now, the fun began.

 

While the music was playing behind them, Marinette and Adrien were commenting on each mannequins, and the boy only could acknowledge Marinette’s passion. She was so concentrate than she barely heard his explanations about the clothes. He was staring at her, almost admiring, as if he saw her for the first time. He knew her since three years now, but she was so shy around him, that he couldn’t really talk with her until now. Maybe she didn’t really like him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and almost jumped backward to avoid the touch. But It was just Alya. Therefore, his quick move made Marinette startle, and she turned to face her best friend.

“Alya, what was that ? You could’ve just warn him you were coming.” Marinette pouted.

“And waste my chance to scare _Mister Model_ ? You wish.”

Marinette just sighed. Adrien smiled, amused.

“Soooo, should I remind you that there is a party for you, Marinette ?” Alya said, teasing.

“I know that.”

“Then why are you not dancing ?”

“I… I was… looking at the mannequins...”

“Hmmm. Okay, off you go, you two !”

And with that, she pushed Marinette and Adrien to the dance floor, and purposely brought them close.

“Don’t disappoint me, kids.” She smirked, before leaving them.

The blood rushed into their face, red and burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comments or feedback are welcome !


	3. Troubles : not always bad, no always good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome as long it's constructive !  
> Thanks !

The music changed, playing a softer song. First, the guitar and violin resonated in the yard. Adrien and Marinette stood awkwardly, in the middle of all their friends, who were intentionally oblivious of their presence. That was a little gift for Marinette, for she couldn’t have her moment with the model, because of a certain other blonde.

So that was it. Marinette could have her dance with Adrien, free of all worries, because her friends watched over her. Even if she didn’t see things that way.

For her, it was just the biggest trap Alya had made her fall into. No way she could escape now. And Adrien didn’t seem to realise anything.

He just took her hands and led her into a waltz. Despite her apprehension, she actually picked up the pace quite easily. After a few steps, Adrien made her spin. It took Marinette by surprise, but she followed his moves, so she didn’t trip. When she got back in his arms, she blinked.

She sure didn’t expect that.

“Hey, you’re really good.” Adrien said, smiling at her.

She just smiled, embarrassed. She was so focused on not falling that she barely could say anything. The song was whispering in the background, and she felt like the world was slowly fading, just to leave them alone. Marinette was far too conscious of Adrien’s hands on her waist and shoulder.

“I… I’m doing my best. I-I’ve never b-been a good d-dancer.” She said, without looking him.

“I can assure you, you’re doing just fine.”

“If you s-say so...”

They continued dancing, the bubble around them getting smaller. Marinette finally raised her head, and met Adrien’s eyes. Though she felt like blushing, she couldn’t tear off her gaze from him. Dazzling as the sun, bright as the moon, she could look at him forever.

Somehow, she was happy. Somehow, she decided to enjoy this moment. So her feet became lighter, and she lifted her head. She tightened her slight grip on Adrien’s shoulder, and she went with the flow.

Adrien sensed the change in Mari’s attitude. He was a little surprised, but mostly pleased. All he saw from her until now, was shyness or extreme confidence. And if he thought the first one was cute, he rather liked the second.

When the song finished, he didn’t let go, waiting to hear the next one. She looked at him, questioning. He just winked at her.

Soon enough, another song echoed through the courtyard.

 _Rewrite the stars_.

Adrien threw an upset glance at Nino, who just smiled at him, looking very pleased.

_Hmmm, I’ll give him a piece of my mind later._

He changed his position, taking only Marinette’s right hand in his. She followed his movement, a playful spark in her eyes. She knew how he wanted to dance.

She didn’t even listened to the song. She let the music invade her mind, and her steps soon matched Adrien’s, in a perfect sync that none of them expected. He made her spin, jump, and even lift her in the air. Surprisingly, Marinette followed his movements, eyes closed. But the smile on her lips betrayed her thoughts.

She was genuinely, utterly, happy. Adrien never saw such smile on her face before. As she danced with him, she allowed all her worries to go away, all her burden forgotten just for a moment.

Their dance was so dazzling that everyone else stopped dancing just to admire them. Not like the two even noticed, but they were mesmerizing. And when the song ended, they were both out of breath, but their eyes were locked together.

Even when Alya fled into her friend’s arms, their gaze didn’t part.

“Girl, what was _that_? I thought you couldn’t dance?!”

“Well, I can, it’s just… I guess I trust Adrien to not let me fall?”

Alya looked at the blue hair girl, eyes wide opened. Then a familiar grin popped on Alya’s lips.

“Oh, _really_ , now?”

“Shush, Alya.” Marinette said, trying to control her blush.

Adrien was watching the two girls whispering, a little unease.

He suddenly felt upset. Why did she interrupted them? And why Alya seemed so pleased with herself, now? He barely held back a pout that could put him in trouble, and just smiled at Marinette. And with a wave, he left the dance floor. She tried to escape Alya’s grip to get back to him, but the girl was strong.

“You’ll have another dance with him, don’t worry.”

“Why did you do that anyway? We were...”

“...totally gonna kiss. But keep this for later, okay?”

“Wh-What?! No! I mean, we weren’t…”

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, of course. You were devouring each other with your eyes, but, eh, nothing happened, right?”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!”

 

Adrien heard Marinette’s scream, but when he looked at her, she was just shocked by something Alya said to her.

_Nothing to worry about, then._

He went to the banquet table, searching for something he could eat. He was still on a strict diet, but Nathalie actually allowed him a “reasonable” pass. So he took a cookie from a plate and bit in it. They were good, too good, in fact. Surely baked by Marinette’s father.

The boy sighed.

_Must be nice, to know that your parents care about you so much they can bake to feed twenty people…_

The only time his father allowed his friends in the house for a meal was during the Christmas where he disappeared. Since then, nothing. But that was Gabriel Agreste, after all. It was not like Adrien expected something else from his father.

He took another bite of the cookie.

 _Definitely better_ , he thought with a smile. When he turned his attention to the dance floor, Marinette was dancing happily with Alya.

His smile got even brighter.

 

When the party calmed down, it was dusk. People stopped dancing and started eating. They praised Alya’s mother cakes and the Dupain-Cheng pastries disappeared in the blink of an eye. Nino’s parents prepared pizzas from their restaurant, and they were as good as they looked, which meant they were very tasteful. So the banquet was quickly attacked, and soon nothing was left.

Then, Marinette went back to the mannequins, watching them closely again. When she spotted Adrien looking at her, she waved at him.

_Wow, since when I can do that without dying?_

He came to her, smiling.

“Didn’t have enough of these the first time?” He chuckled.

“I can’t ever get tired of looking at them!” She giggled in response. “They are so wonderful!”

They laughed together. It was so nice, to be able to talk like that with him, Marinette realised. Maybe because she let herself be blinded, rather than see the boy behind the perfect model.

But after the dance they had, she could barely not feel at ease with him.

He threw her in the air and caught her back, for goodness’ sake. If after that, she couldn’t feel confident anymore, she didn’t know what kind of push she needed.

“By the way, I wanted to thank you.” She said while watching the mannequin.

“Thank me? For what?”

“You asked to your father, for the house? That was very nice of you. And brave, too. I know how your father can… be.”

He just shrugged, though his inner self was awing in surprise. She complimented him. That wasn’t something he heard often.

“Yeah, well, wasn’t _that_ hard, because I did what I had to do so he’ll comply. I know how he works, so...”

“Still. It’s kinda sad that you have to act a certain way just to please your father, so he’ll let you live a little. I think it’s sad and unfair.”

_Wow. Now that’s the Marinette I know. Fierce._

“Well, I got used to it. And I’ll be eighteen soon, so I won’t have to deal with it for long now.”

She just sighed, looking worried.

“If you say so...”

He smiled quietly.

_That’s Mari for you. Always thinking of other before other._

“Don’t sweat it, Mari. I’m just glad you enjoy your birthday here with everyone. After all, I’m the only one with a house big enough to welcome them all.” He grinned.

“Now, look who’s bragging!” She laughed, while punching him softly on the shoulder.

He chuckled, his eyes sparkling. He could get used to that.

“I’m sorry they didn’t invite Chloé, though. She’s your friend, right?”

That came out of nowhere, and she looked away from him. He was caught by surprise by the sudden change of mood.

“Uh, well, she spoiled the previous parties we had…. She lost her chance to be with us, even she did have occasions to redeem herself.” He said, feeling kinda awkward.

Not like he missed Chloé right now, but he didn’t object when Nino and Alya suggest to not invite her this time. After all, she ruined Marinette’s birthday party last year, and Alya didn’t want that to happen again. So no Chloé Bourgeois.

“Hmmm, maybe. I just hope she won’t feel to resentful about it.”

Adrien gulped. He did _not_ think about that. He’ll need to make sure she wasn’t too mad, after all.

“Yeah… She can be a pest sometimes.” He said without thinking.

Marinette glared at him, faking shock.

“Oh dear, did you just said that _Chloé_ isn’t perfect?”

He rolled his eyes, knowing what this meant.

“She can be nice, sometimes. Just… not with everyone.”

Marinette huffed, absolutely not convinced. The only time she saw Chloé being nice for real was when Adrien put her to the test. And when she was Ladybug. Definitely, Chloé wasn’t kind by nature. Or so Marinette believed so.

Adrien knew otherwise, and was disappointed to see his oldest friend being stuck at the role of “biggest meanie” because she didn’t know how to make friends without treating them as her slaves. Though she could be better, he knew that. He believed that.

The only problem was to convince everyone else.

“Maybe one day she’ll realise she acted wrong.” He said to himself.

“Oh, I look for the day where Chloé Bourgeois will say she’s sorry for all the bad things she did to us all.” Marinette snickered.

Adrien sighed, but he couldn’t really blame the girl. Chloé never really helped her case.

“As long as you don’t ask her to bow to you, maybe she’ll be able to say something sounding like apologies.”

“The bee queen bows to no one.” Mari smiled.

“Bee queen?”

“We call her like that sometimes, because she seems to think _we_ should bow _to her_.”

He burst into laughter, as the picture of Chloé standing in the desk while everyone knelt before her appeared in his mind.

“Yeah, I bet this is something she actually imagined.”

“As if that’ll ever happened. No one fears her anymore. This time is over.”

She looked fierce again.

_Hmmm. Marinette is quite a fighter, eh._

Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind a huge dark cloud.

Everyone lifted their head, looking disappointed.

“And there goes the sun.” Marinette sighed.

“Strange, it wasn’t supposed to rain today.”

“Does that look like rain clouds though?”

“And what about that noise?”

“Yeah, clouds don’t make noise, after all.”

“It sounds like… a buzz?”

Marinette watched the sky, more and more wary. Adrien could feel the tension rising in his chest. Something was definitively wrong there.

And that’s when a familiar voice echoed above them.

“So, having a party without me? _Peasants.”_

A glass broke, and the red juice flew on the ground, vivid.


	4. When a Bee is out its hive

****

Chloe was  _flying_ above the mansion’s walls, her wings buzzing softly. She looked down on her comrades with cold eyes, as if she was wondering what she was going to do. The swarm of bees that surrounded her was moving along with her, surely controlled by the girl. 

The transformation gave her a yellow-black suit, strapped and just like a bee. Her legs were covered by a skirt cut on sides, letting her move freely. Her hair were tied in a very long braid, ended by a sting. She was wearing a black mask, and her iris were yellow, shining like two topazes. Though, her suit looked like she became a bee-human. 

Her face was twisted by a wicked smile, as if she was satisfied to watch her classmates looking at her with fear and terror. 

She slowly went down to them, but her feet didn’t touch the ground. She huffed, obviously happy by their reactions.

“How kind of you to organise this little party, Césaire. And I was so glad to give to the baker girl her little present. But you didn’t even bother to invite me.”

Alya flinched, always riled up to hear someone talking bad about her best friend.

“You ruined all the parties you were invited in, Bourgeois! Marinette deserves a break from your bullshit!” 

“Oh!” Chloe said, falsely offended. “And here I was, looking for a chance to honour you all by my presence.”

“Your presence does no good, Chloe.” Kim hissed. 

“Look who’s baring his fangs now. Be nice and sit, Kim, you do that so well.” Chloe snickered. 

Her tone was disdainful, her voice cold, but her eyes were showing a wound her words couldn’t hide. Marinette could see a real suffering behind her twisted smile. She turned to Adrien, remembering what he told her earlier.

“ _She can be nice, sometimes…._ ” 

_Yeah, so nice she has been akumatised a couple of times already…_

Marinette took the opportunity that Chloe was distracted by the rest of her friend to sneak out and find some place to hide, so she could transform. Adrien didn’t noticed her leaving, his eyes locked on Chloe. He walked to her, faced her by stepping in front of everyone. 

“You.” Chloe hissed at Adrien, looking downright furious. “So you abandoned me for them? After all we went through together, that’s where you stand? What a friend you are, _Adrikin_ ~~” 

The boy flinched, hurt by her spiteful tone. 

“Chloe, this isn’t you…”

“Oh, but this is me now. I am _Queen Wasp_ , peasants, and you shall regret the day you thought you could put me aside.” 

She raised her rights arms, and the swarm buzzed louder, threatening. 

“Chloe, listen, you have to stop that...” Adrien plead. 

“Too late for that, Agreste.” 

Chloe let her hand down, the signal for her bees to attack. 

Everything happened in a second. A red flashing light filled the courtyard. A blurred silhouette moved through the group. A gentle hand pulled Adrien back. And the sound of a yo-yo resonated near them. Swinging in a circle, cutting every insects trying to reach the teens. 

Ladybug stood between Queen Wasp and her friends. 

“Oh, look who’s here! Our favourite party crasher! So nice of you to join us!” 

“Leave them alone, Chloe. They just did a mistake. You should be able to understand that, at least.”

“But I understand, Ladybug. It will be their _last_ mistake, that’s all.” 

Queen Wasp had a wicked smile on her face, sending chills to Ladybug’ spine. 

_Something is wrong here. Even for Chloe, it’s too much._

The swarm wasn’t getting any smaller, even if the bees went to die against the yo-yo, more were coming. Soon they would be surrounded by them, with no way out. 

“Chloe, why are you doing this?” Ladybug asked to win them some time. _Hopefully, Chat Noir will be here soon._ “Just because you weren’t invited to some party, you’re gonna kill them?”

Queen Wasp shrugged, as if talking about murdering her classmates since kindergarten didn’t bother her at all. 

“They kept ignoring me, they kept leaving me out, they wanted me gone. it’s just payback.” 

Ladybug shivered. She was serious about. She was going to kill them all. 

Suddenly, a purple mask appeared on Queen Wasp’s face. Hawkmoth was talking to her. This was their chance.

“Everyone! In the mansion! Quickly! I’ll have your backs!” Ladybug shouted to her friends. 

They didn’t even hesitate, rushed to the doors before the akumatised Chloe could stop them. 

Adrien was the last one. He glimpsed at Ladybug, worry on his face. She didn’t turn to him, her eyes focused on Chloe. He closed the doors with haste, particularly anxious about leaving Ladybug dealing with a very angry akumatised Chloe. Despite the fact she gave in to Hawkmoth, she was still  _his_ friend. He couldn’t leave them in this mess. Neither Chloe or Ladybug. 

 

On the other side of the door, Ladybug watched Chloe as she realised her prey were leaving, she let out a frustrated scream.

“YOU!” She hissed, pointing an accusing finger to the hero-girl. “You _will_ regret this.”

“Highly doubt that. I wasn’t going to let you hurt them.”

“If you knew what they really are, you wouldn’t protect them.” 

“ _What_ they are? They are _good_ people, Chloe!” 

“They have been akumatised as well as me, though.”

Ladybug flinched. 

“At least they didn’t want to become killers.”

Queen Wasp huffed, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Oh yeah? How about the Bubbler wanting to send all the adults in space? Oh, and don’t forget Dark Cupid, who _shot_ at people. Right, they were harmless as lambs, those little ones.” 

“Don’t try to reverse the roles here! _You_ ’re the one being akumatised right now!” 

“And I intend to stay that way. So Ladybug, how about I crush you now?”

_Not good. Not good at all. Or Chloe was way more angry than I expected, or something is getting her feelings even darker. That does not sound good either way._

Ladybug stood ready, decided to stop the girl at any cost. 

The two girls were staring at each other, turning around each other like hunter and prey. Then, something cracked behind Ladybug and Chloe used this as the signal. She flew towards Ladybug full speed, her swarm following her. The red hero just had the time to roll to the ground, avoiding the attack. The swarm followed her, ready to strike again. Then Queen Wasp made a circle with her hand, and the bees surrounded Ladybug. She got down and slid to the side. She jumped on her feet again, only to face Queen Wasp smiling at her. 

“Got you~~” She said before punching Ladybug in the chin, sending the spotted hero rolling a little farther. Luckily for Ladybug, the hit wasn’t strong enough to knock her out. After all, Chloe had never been much of a fighter, after all. But she had the strength of an akuma, which was enough to be hurtful, even without trying. When she jumped back on her feet, Ladybug could feel the pain in her face. Her chin was numb, but it didn’t really bother her. 

Q ueen Wasp attacked gain, her wings buzzing furiously. She flew around Ladybug, trying to hit her, but the red girl was fast enough to avoid her.  Despite Queen Wasp’s relentless effort to put her down, Ladybug noticed something weird.

The swarm was moving  around them, as if it was waiting something . Queen Wasp was so focused on take Ladybug down, that she forgot the presence of the swarm above them. 

_This is it_ , Ladybug realised. 

It couldn’t move by itself.  The swa r m needed its queen commands to move, just like a real  beehive. And as long Queen Wasp was fighting her, she couldn’t  give orders. But she was moving so quick, Ladybug wouldn’t be able to handle this fight for too long… 

And she didn’t find the purple object  yet. 

S uddenly, Ladybug saw an opening in her foe’s guard. She blocked her fist, gave a twist with her arm, so she could force  Queen Wasp to kneel under her.  Then Ladybug leant against the girl, so she could block the wings too. 

They were both on the ground, Ladybug restraining Queen Wasp, and Queen Wasp screaming fiercely. 

“Release me! How dare you!”

_ Yeah, yeah, keep talking. _

“ _Attack her!”_ Queen Wasp hissed. 

_ Uh oh. _

The swarm buzzed loudly, sounding threatening. Then it took the form of a spear, and aimed at Ladybug.  She couldn’t move, so stunned by her own foolishness that she barely thought about escaping that one. She was still holding Queen Wasp, and she knew she had to decided between taking that risk to find the akumatised object, or release the girl and start the fight all over again. 

She was tired, she knew she wouldn’t last long if a second round happened. 

So she chose the first option. The stupidest one. 

She looked quickly for the object, expecting something fancy, coming from Chloe Bourgeois.

The spear began so swing towards Ladybug, but missed her. 

Nothing on her neck, no earrings or bracelet. 

She felt the blade skimmed her arm. 

The mask was also a failure, it was part of her transformation. 

A sharp pain made her hiss. The spear scratched her back, not deep but she felt the outside cold on her skin. It was getting closer to  _ really  _ hurt her. 

The weapon was following Queen Wasp’s command, but needed also her  _ sight _ to strike accurately. That was why its attacks were messy, because the akuma couldn’t see her. 

Though, random hits could be lethal too. 

Ladybug resumed her  search for the akumatised object, a deep fear tightening her core. 

The spear swung near her head again, and managed to  cut in her shoulder. The new wave of pain made Ladybug dizzy. She couldn’t falter yet, she needed that damn object. She needed just more time. 

That was when she heard a bump near her, and she knew she was safe. 

“I have your back! Keep looking!” Chat Noir said to her above the loud buzzing. 

He engaged the fight with the bee-spear, while Ladybug  was searching for…  _ anything _ . She couldn’t visualise what kind of object Chloe could hang on to, if it wasn’t jewellery or branded clothes. 

Suddenly, she felt something,  in a hidden pocket in the skirt. She hastily opened the pocket, took the thing inside. 

It was a photo. A very old picture,  from kindergarten. They were all together, the entire class beside s Adrien, Alya and Lila, smiling innocently. And Chloe was there too, laughing with them. 

She used to be her friend.  _ She used to be her friend. _

The realisation struck Marinette deeper than she thought, when she tore the photo down. 

She watched over Chloe’s transformation back to normal with sadness, her heart tightening painful in her chest. 

She cast the Lucky Charm, and her wound healed. 

The swarm disappeared, and the courtyard fell into silence again. 

Only troubled by Chloe’s sobs, tears rolling on her cheeks.

“They’ll hate me even more now… They’ll never forgive me...”

She was  huddled up, as if she was trying to protect herself. 

Chat Noir threw a glimpse at her, looking disappointed and hurt. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry… Can you handle this?” He asked to Ladybug. 

She just nodded, her eyes locked on the blond girl. She couldn’t talk. She felt her mind crumbling from the revelation. 

_ Chloe was with us the whole time.  She used to play with us, laugh with us. She used to be a good girl. We used to be friend s . _

Ladybug walked to Chloe, knelt beside her. She put a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder. 

“Sometimes, we just need to say we’re sorry, Chloe. What the akuma said or did… it wasn’t you.”

“But I… I tried to kill them! Akuma or not, they’ll never forget that.”

“Probably not, but you can try to get better. You can be nice, after all.”

_ Because you used to be _ .

“But… but… What if they hate me?”

“You can’t know unless you try.”

Chloe  snorted, shrugging. 

“Here, let me take you home. For now, you need rest.”

Ladybug took the girl in her arms, and with her yo-yo, flew them to the Grand Hotel. 

Chloe looked behind them, at the Agreste’s Mansion, and saw her classmates getting out the house to see them off. 

She hid  Ladybug’s shoulder, not able to face them. 

Tears rolled down, burning and bitter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my little sunshines !  
> And also  
> Random Lottle thongs  
> Danderous  
> Noice  
> Love you guys !


End file.
